piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Madagascar
Madagascar was an island off the coast of South Africa, and was an infamous stronghold for piracy in the 17th and 18th centuries. Good weather, secluded coves, friendly natives and an abundance of fresh food and water made it a haven for pirates operating in the Red Sea and the Indian Ocean. History Small bands of native peoples populated the island, but none lived in close proximity to each other. European contact began in the year 1500, when Portuguese sea captain Diogo Dias sighted the island after his ship seperated from a fleet going to India. In 1665, Francois Caron, the Director General of the French East India Company, sailed to Madagascar. The Company failed to establish a colony on Madagascar but established ports on the nearby islands of Bourbon and Ile-de-France. In the late 17th century, the French established trading posts along the east coast. Around 1690, Madagascar became haven to pirates, who used the island as a stronghold and a safe port from which they would sail and prey on the rich trade of the Indian Ocean. Toward the end of the 1700s, the age of the Buccaneers was coming to a close. Tortuga was beginning to settle down under French rule and Port Royal was still reeling under the shock of the earthquake of 1692, a blow from which it's piratical population never recovered. The Caribbean pirates began to make the long voyage around the Cape of Good Hope beginning what was to become known as the "Pirate Round". Bands of pirates established a variety of bases on Madagascar. Usually each was under the command of a single pirate captain referred to as a "king". Around 1700s, 1500 pirates lived on the island and seventeen vessels made it their home port. The best known pirate port on Madagascar was Libertalia, founded by the famous Captain James Misson. and Edward Teague on the coast of Madagascar.]] By 1711, Madagascar's popularity and pirate population declined. Squadrons of warships patrolled the Indian Ocean and Red Sea. Less then one hundred pirates remained on the island. When Woodes Rogers in 1718 succeed in driving the pirates from Port Nassau in the Bahamas, Madagascar reclaim it's popularity with the pirates. At that time pirates such as Christopher Condent and Edward England chose Madagascar as their base of operations. Captain Edward Teague was the Pirate Lord of Madagascar at some point prior to the fourth meeting of the Brethren Court.The Pirates' Guidelines, Chapter 1 At some point before the War Against Piracy, both Teague and his son Jack Sparrow came to Madagascar after escaping from the vicious Indian Akshay. Teague then commandeered Jack's boat, stole the precious tears of Kali from him, and sailed away, leaving Jack stranded on Madagascar.Tears of the Goddess Behind the scenes *In the revision screenplay draft of Dead Man's Chest, it was said that Jack Sparrow ran off with a creole woman, who was half his age and twice his height, to Madagascar.Dead Man's Chest 2006 production draft Appearances *''Legends of the Brethren Court: The Turning Tide'' *''Legends of the Brethren Court: Wild Waters'' *''Legends of the Brethren Court: Day of the Shadow'' *''Tears of the Goddess'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Legends of the Brethren Court'' *''The Pirates' Guidelines'' External links * Notes and references Category:Real-world locations Category:Islands Category:French colonies Category:Madagascar locations Category:Indian Ocean locations